This invention relates generally to the field of telecommunications and, more particularly, to a system and method for communicating telecommunication information between network equipment and a plurality of local loop circuits.
Digital subscriber line (DSL) technology was initially deployed to provide data-only service as a replacement for slower-speed, dial-up modems. Incumbent local exchange carriers (ILECs), competitive local exchange carriers (CLECs), and other telecommunication providers have begun to explore offering voice over DSL (VoDSL) service to deliver integrated voice and data services.
Unfortunately, existing VoDSL networks may not provide the degree of reliability necessary to enable true integration of telephony and data services. A typical VoDSL network requires two basic components: (1) a gateway that links the traditional telecommunications network to the DSL network and (2) an integrated access device (IAD), residing at a customer premises, that multiplexes and processes voice and data traffic between the gateway and multiple subscriber lines. If the IAD loses power or if the gateway, IAD, or other network equipment fails, the VoDSL service is terminated. Because of these architectural limitations, existing VoDSL networks do not provide the reliability of traditional telephone systems, and as a result, telecommunication providers remain wary of adopting VoDSL service.
In accordance with the present invention, a system and method for communicating telecommunication information between network equipment and a plurality of local loop circuits is provided that substantially eliminates or reduces disadvantages or problems associated with previously developed systems and methods.
In one embodiment, a system for communicating telecommunication information between a telecommunication switch and multiple local loop circuits includes a telecommunication interface, a data packet service module, an analog service module, and a cross connect. The telecommunication interface receives telecommunication information from a telecommunication switch. The data packet service module receives the telecommunication information from the telecommunication interface and generates data packets for communicating the telecommunication information in a first mode of operation. The analog signal service module receives the telecommunication information from the telecommunication interface and generates an analog telephone signal for communicating the telecommunication information in a second mode of operation. The cross connect communicates the analog telephone signal to a selected one of the local loop circuits.
In another embodiment, a system for communicating telecommunication information between a telecommunication switch and multiple local loop circuits includes a memory, a telecommunication interface, a data packet service module, an analog signal service module, and a management module. The memory stores configuration information associating destinations with local loop circuits. The telecommunication interface receives, from a telecommunication switch, telecommunication information for communication to one of the destinations. The data packet service module receives the telecommunication information from the telecommunication interface and generates data packets for communicating the telecommunication information in a first mode of operation. The analog signal service module receives the telecommunication information from the telecommunication interface and generates an analog telephone signal for communicating the telecommunication information in a second mode of operation. The management module retrieves configuration information associating the destination with one of the local loop circuits and generates control information for communicating the analog telephone signal to the associated local loop circuit in the second mode of operation.
Technical advantages of the present invention include a system for communicating telecommunication information between network equipment and local loop circuits. The network equipment may communicate telecommunication information with customer premises equipment using either data packets or analog telephone signals. The network equipment may offer VoDSL service in a normal mode of operation by communicating telecommunication information over a local loop circuit using data packets. If the network equipment cannot communicate data packets with the customer premises equipment due to a power loss at the customer premises, equipment failure, or any other cause, the network equipment may provide emergency or lifeline service using a line-powered, analog telephone signal. A port supporting analog telephone service can communicate the analog telephone signal over a selected one of many local loop circuits. As a result, an analog signal service module with a limited number of ports can be provisioned to provide emergency or lifeline service to a greater number of customer premises. The following description, figures, and claims further describe the present invention including its features, functions, and technical advantages.